The Odyssey: Search For Rum
by KatelynKat
Summary: What happens when Jack Sparrow and Will Turner meet the band "KISS"? Chaos? You'll have to read to find out.   First M Rated Fic, co-written by BFF Livvy,WILL TURNER FANS DO NOT ENTER, R&R PLEASE!


**Hello everyone! So I'm obsessed with Pirates of the Caribbean. My friend Livvy is obsessed with the band KISS. So what better way to be creative than to write a crossover story with them! Hahah! So this is rated M because outside of we are very dirty, so don't mind us we're just two average teenage girls! Also this might be continued I'm nawt totally sure so…no mean comments please! We just came up with this when we were at the pool club one day! **

**ALSO: If you like my story "Let Me Be Your Hero" please bear with me and stay tuned I just got through my real full first week of high school so I'm very busy. Seriously I had like 8 tests today. But it will be updated since I have an amazing awesome beta, PrincessMayaLeann. Check her out! I also have another one coming out, I'm really inspired so keep checkin' for updates!**

**ALSO, ALSO!: Yes we know we spelled "Will" wrong. We just really hate Will(Turner) so we call him "Wil" and occasionally we call him "The Wil" so no we are not stupid and don't know how to spell! Oh and it's in script form not story form(:**

**THANKYOUHAVEAPLEASANTDAY.**

**Okay enough of me, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>"The Odyssey: Search For Rum"<p>

Scene/Chapter 1

The Wil: *bolted up from underwater* I am the Wil!

~~~ 30 Days Later ~~~

*KISS arrives*  
>Gene: *angrily* ACE! WHAT THE FUCK MAN?<br>Peter: *confused* we're supposed to be in Japan! We got a call about our tour there!  
>Ace: Uh, I'm sorry guys... apparently; my teleporting powers are running out so I was only able to send us half way... ACK!<br>Gene: -_- *gives Ace the death glare* Ace...  
>Paul: Gene, it's ok. We'll get there... *sees Jack* Oh my god...Jack? What the- HOW'D HE GET BACK HERE? Or wait... did he give me more rum... O_o *confused* or... oh no... We're not back in the 1700's again... are we? O_O *also gives Ace the death glare* Ace...<p>

*Gene, Peter, and Ace stare at Paul confused and concerned*

Ace: What are you talking about...? ACK!  
>Gene: What did you take man? O_o<br>Peter: O_O Meow?  
>Paul: It's not what you think ... It's a long story...<p>

*Jack smiles (BIG) and waves happily to KISS*  
>*Gene, Peter, and Ace stare at Paul again*<p>

Paul: WHAT?  
>Jack: *walks over* Hiiiiii :DDD<br>Gene: *slaps Jack in the face*  
>Jack: *delayed reaction* Hiiiiii<br>Gene: *slaps again*  
>Jack: *extreme delayed reaction* Whaaaaaat?<p>

*Wil has heard the whole conversation and can't take Jack's stupidness anymore. So he jults out of the water like a crazy maniac.*

Wil: WHYYYYY? WHYYYYY? WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?  
>KISS: Why what?<br>Jack: Wil?  
>Wil: I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!<br>Jack: *gives Wil a WTF face*  
>Wil: You're so freakin slow matey . . . AHOY BRIDGE! *runs up to it happily* I MISSED YOU!<br>KISS: O_o  
>Wil: It was my first, heehee! *looks at Jack* Wanna dooo it? *makes a sexy, retarded smile*<br>Jack: *slaps Wil in the face*  
>Wil: Hiiiiiiii<br>Jack: *rolls eyes* ... and you call ME stupid?  
>Wil: You did the same thing, you meanie weenie!<br>Jack: Exactly.  
>Gene: *pops up* DUDE, are you gay?<br>Ace: Hi curly! ACK!  
>Jack: Who's up for some rum?<br>Paul: *glares at Jack and turns to the rest of his band members* You see what I mean?  
>*The rest of the band nod in agreement*<br>Peter: Soooo . . . where are we? Why are we on a bridge in the middle of nowhere?  
>Wil: *makes the face that Spongebob makes when he finds out that Squidward likes Krabby Patties at Jack*<br>Jack: *rolls eyes and is getting scared*  
>Wil: *to Peter* Becauseeeeee... the water is nice here!<br>Gene: *over the edge* *blows fire at the bridge trying to hit Wil*  
>Wil: *unaware that Gene is trying to hit him* DON'T HURT MY BRIDGE!<br>Gene: *demon voice* I don't give a fuck!  
>Ace: ACK! Come on Curly!<br>Gene: O.O Would you stop with the 'ACK' and 'curly' after every sentence?  
>Paul: Gene. you know he can't help it!<br>Jack: *gives the someone help me face*  
>Wil: I want candy!<br>Gene: Too bad sucka!  
>Jack: *rolls his eyes* Enough already! *trying to leave*<br>Ace: Nuh-uh-uhhhhhh!  
>Gene: Oh noo you don't!<br>Peter: What should we do to stop him?  
>Paul and Wil: *biggest smiles ever* Three words: .Rum!<br>Jack: *out of his daze* RUM? *full of excitement* WHERE?  
>Wil: *continues making the Spongebob face*<br>Jack: Where IS the rum?  
>Peter: It's gone.<br>Jack: Why is the rum gone?  
>Paul: Ace drank it.<br>Jack: BUT WHY IS THE RUM GONE? *not understanding*  
>*NO ANSWER*<br>Jack: *starts to cry* Where is it?  
>Ace: *pats Jack's head* its ok little buddy.<br>Jack: NO IT'S NOT! MY LIFE IS RUINED! *punches himself*  
>Wil: It's ok little buddy. (thinking: I'm touching him! :DDDDDDDDDD)<br>Gene: You know what this means...  
>PaulPeter/Ace: *sings* We are on an odyssey...  
>Wil: Odyssey is a magical word...3<p> 


End file.
